


Superstar

by spiderks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Actor Bucky Barnes, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Confused Steve Rogers, Coulson is Clint's dad, Dancer Bucky Barnes, Evil Peggy Carter, Famous bucky, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley keener & Shuri friendship, High School, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Jock Steve, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Russian Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Singer Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark & Thor Friendship, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wong is a Fanboy, and Sharon, and some more people, because im tired ugh, bucky and natasha are siblings, bucky has a russian accent, bucky is hella famous, but im not going to, phew there's a lot of tags i need to add, steve and betty are step-siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderks/pseuds/spiderks
Summary: "Who's that?""Who, him? That's Steve Rogers."Bucky's spit take was a definite ten out of ten.





	1. Chapter 1

The school was in chaos. Principal Fury, who was usually stale faced, still remained stale faced, but anyone could see the beads of sweat above the creases on his forehead. He clenched his jaw, hands playing nervously with the end of his suit jacket. Vice Principal Coulson looked  _much_ worse. His entire body twitched with excitement as he made a hasty attempt to wipe all of the sweat from his face with a damp tissue. Every time he lifted his arm, a dark pit stain appeared. Majority of the teachers were in the same state as Coulson, except for Ms. Hill who looked like she would rather be drowning in acid than standing beside her sweaty co-workers. Brock Rumlow and his friends laughed, but like the rest of the student body, they were just as nervous and excited for what was to come.

In the front row of the auditorium sat Pepper Potts (Student Body President), Hope Van Dyne (Student Body Vice President), T'Challa Wakanda (Student Body Secretary), Jane Foster (Student Body Treasurer), and Betty Ross (Activity Coordinator), academic wise, the five most powerful students at Shield High School. Everyone respected  _some_ of them, but let others know how annoying the goody two-shoes's were when they weren't around. They, unlike most of the auditorium, sat still and quietly like the good students they were, though they could be seen vibrating slightly, chewing on their lips. The five glared at the students surrounding them, front, beside, and behind. They were loud, bumping into each other, tweeting any chance they got, cameras ready to take as many pictures and videos until their storage ran out and they had to sacrifice some apps for more. Some of them were sobbing loudly, bodies shaking, heart beating fast in their chests. Some of the teachers stepped forward, offering help, but backed away when they found the source of the students' panic attacks because even though they didn't want to admit it, they were about to have one too.

Farther behind them sat Peter Parker (an awkward and adorable freshman), Harley Keener (a chatty freshman who enjoyed potatoes), and Shuri Wakanda (a bold and sassy freshman who does what she wants (sometimes)). Unlike her brother, Shuri preferred the (slightly) rebellious life. Her and her friends were good students, got good grades, and all that mumbo jumbo, but memes were their life. Anywhere they go, vine references followed and at first, everyone had found it funny, but now, everyone wanted to punch them every time they heard the word 'yeet.' Some were concerned when they heard "I'm going to kill myself." It definitely dropped them from kinda cool class clowns to kinda lame losers. The group was buzzing with excitement, phones out and ready so they could capture anything 'meme material.' Somewhere close to them sat Clint Barton (a rebellious class clown with  _really_ good aim), Carol Danvers (a perseverant girl with a huge ego and no fucks to give), Gamora Titan (a strong willed girl who'll mess with you if you mess with her friends, never mind herself), Wanda Maximoff (a very nosy, yet friendly girl), her twin, Pietro Maximoff (a comical and protective boy with  _really_ fast legs), Vision Stark (a walking encyclopedia who  _adores_ dry comedy), Valkyrie Brunnhilde (a badass girl who will literally punch you in the face for doing  _nothing but breathing_ ), Bruce Banner (a shy,  _sane_ , and quiet guy with a love for science, but a  _bad_ temper (seriously, you don't wanna see him when he's angry), Laura Cardellini (a very gentle and kindhearted girl with no room in her heart to hate anyone (except for Donald Trump (asshole))), Peter Quill (a carefree, daring, yet self-conscious guy with a love for 70s and 80s music), and Scott Lang (a sweet and clumsy guy with a witty sense of humor and a weird love for ants). The weirdos, the freaks, whatever you wanted to call them, it wouldn't matter because not under any circumstances would they change themselves for society or anyone else. Their group was a mix of different talents. They were a messy rainbow, a flurry of styles all mixed into one until it was like a colorful thrift shop, millions of different items from millions of different places, and yet they all seem to fit together like those 100-piece puzzles at Walmart. Needless to say, they weren't very high on the 'cool' list, except for a select few. The group was a mix of emotions, excitement, nervousness, boredom. Usually Darcy Lewis was with them, but she was busy at the front having panic attacks.

In the far back of the auditorium sat Loki Odinson, a clever, quiet, and handsome boy who rarely spoke a word. Everyone was afraid of him after someone spread a rumor that they saw him sharpening a knife at the back of the library on his first day of school. Nobody tried to find out if it was true, the fear was simply too much to handle, so everyone left him alone. He never talked to anyone except for his brother and a girl named Mantis Kree, who was very good at reading people's emotions and thought that Loki was someone she needed to read everyday. Mantis was soft spoken, joyful, and eccentric and easily labeled as crazy and too weird to be put in a stereotypical high school clique. Weirded out by her huge dark eyes, people steered away from her. No one even tried to welcome her when she came on her first day in the middle of the school year from only god know's where, and because of that Loki pitied the girl and offered her his hand when someone tripped her in the middle of the cafeteria. He led her away from the laughter of their peers and into his little safe haven at the back of the library because he knew the feeling of being alone on the first day of a new life and he'd never want anyone else to suffer like he did. Loki read his book while Mantis told him that she could tell he was just as excited as everyone else.

A few seats away from the two sat Stephen Strange and Benedict Wong who Stephen just called Wong. The two were best friends and went everywhere together. Hell, they even hacked into the school's database just to make their schedules the same. They used to hang around Bruce and his friends, but after a rumor about the two being gay and sucking each other off in the boy's bathroom, they isolated themselves from everyone else. Occasionally, they'll greet Bruce in the hallway, but never actually speak him. Stephen and Wong buried themselves in anime and manga instead of socializing which in result made them the 'faggot girlfriends' (cue eye roll). The boys were actually reading manga now, though Stephen could tell that Wong was excited because it took him at least a minute to turn the pages from all the shaking his hands were doing. He could also tell from all the posters and merchandise sitting in Wong's lap. Farther away from the two sat Nebula Titan, a fierce girl who, unlike the others, didn't even try to make friends. She was quickly outshined by her sister, their father loved her the best anyways, and with her tall and stubborn walls, she hid in the corner of rooms. She often acted like she didn't care about anything, but secretly she thought about ways she could shine as bright as her sister. Nebula didn't really care about why they were in the auditorium. She knew that any other way, Gamora would somehow push her way into the spotlight and leave Nebula in the shadows.

And finally, splat in the middle of it all sat Steve Rogers, a boy with sunny blue eyes that seemed to charm everyone in his path and the best football player Shield as ever seen. Not only is he the best football player, but a gentleman that caught everyone's eye. Nobody seemed to remember him when he came on his first day of high school, tall and made of muscle. He was a skinny child and bullies targeted him all throughout elementary and middle school. Now, it seems that those bullies became his best friends. Beside Steve, sat Peggy Carter who gripped onto his arm tightly. Peggy Carter was the head cheerleader. Rich and beautiful, Peggy quickly made her way to the top of the food chain and she would be damned if anyone took her spot. On the other side of Steve sat Sam Wilson, a helpful and funny guy who was liked by everyone. He was often seen helping out the younger students and making sure bullies weren't messing around with them. Beside him sat Brock Rumlow, Jack Rollins, and Darren Cross. The boys were bullies, plain and simple. They were rich and bragged about it everyday, whether they did it with their voices or clothes, they let everyone know how much money their caretaker, Alexander Pierce, had. The boys were currently plucking the back of Bruce's head and laughing when Gamora turned around and called them assholes.

Close to them sat Thor Odinson and Tony Stark. Nobody ever would have thought the two would get along, never mind be best friends. Thor was loud and strong, only seen for his looks rather than his personality. Tony was a genius and an asshole mixed into one. He loved to joke around and had a knack for nicknames. But, behind all of that the boys knew that they could trust one another. They sometimes sat alone and talked about how Thor was guilty everyday that he didn't include Loki in anything or how Tony wished his father would just  _look_ at him instead of his brother, Vision. So as they sat together waiting, they knew that this year would be the most thrilling year ever and they would happily experience it together.

Beside Peggy sat Sharon Carter. She was a pleasant girl, but the jealousy she held for her cousin often made her act rude and deceitful. Sharon hated her cousin. She hated how Peggy was prettier and smarter than her and  _god,_ she hated that Peggy got Steve and she didn't. Sharon smirked while she watched Peggy rub on Steve's arm from the corner of her eye. She was going to get Steve whether her cousin liked it or not. It was just going to take a lot of plotting. Beside Sharon sat Sif Keeper, a fearless girl with an unhealthy obsession with Thor. Beside Sif sat Okoye Milaje, a  _very_ tough girl who  _loved_ to kick boys in their balls. Needless to say, Sif and Okoye got along  _very_  well. Beside the two sat Lorraine Dormer who, like Sharon, hated Peggy for the same reason. She was used to seducing boys and capturing their hearts with her bouncy blonde curls. She was angry when it didn't work on Steve and even angrier when Peggy, her rival, did it without even blinking.

All of the other seats in the auditorium were filled to the brim with parents who were very much excited too.

A woman walked up the steps to the stage, catching everyone's attention. Her heels clicked against the stage as her thick luxuriant red hair bounced with every step she took. She was dressed smartly, her leaf green eyes hidden behind pure black glasses. Her rosebud lips curled at the ends, forming a smirk as she whispered in Principal Fury's ear. Fury nodded and whispered in Coulson's ear. Coulson somehow managed to sweat even more, but wiped his face one last time before grabbing a microphone.

"Okay, students," Coulson stuttered into the microphone, "May I have your attention, please."

The students ignored him and continued to converse with their peers. Pepper Potts could be seen glaring venomously at a girl with the letter B painted on either side of her cheek who wouldn't stop screeching in her ear.

"I said,  _can I have your attention._ " Coulson shouted into the microphone. The students became silent immediately, gazing at their vice principal with a look of bewilderment. "Thank you." Coulson said while smiling tightly.

"As you all know today is a very special day and I'm sure all of you have heard the very exciting news. It was supposed to be a surprise, but someone," Coulson payed briefly to glare at Mr. Selvig, "Let it slip out. I will now pass the mic to our lovely principal." As Fury snatched the microphone, he gave Coulson a hard glare and mouthed the word 'lovely.'

"Yesterday I received an email that stated that a certain someone was interested in joining our school. I'm sure you all know who this certain someone is. Of course, I accepted, for he is welcome here anytime. I wish that you all will not give him a hard time. I will now pass the microphone to his agent, Ms. Natasha Romanoff." The students clapped (some wolf whistled) politely as the before mentioned woman stepped forward.

"Good morning," She stated with a thick Russian accent, "As Principal Fury stated, I am the agent of the certain someone that will be joining your school. As his agent, I am required to tell you some 'rules' that you  _will_ follow after this assembly and when he comes to this school. Do not harass him. That includes touching, speaking, or writing him weird notes. If it makes him feel uncomfortable in any way, don't do it. He gets enough of that from psychotic fans every time he steps out of his house. Only take pictures or videos of him if he allows it. Consent, people. And only post it online if he says it's okay to do it. And Jesus, let the guy breathe when he walks in. Don't crowd around him. He gets enough of that from paparazzi that don't care about his privacy. If you decide to break any of these rules, expect a law suit at your door." Ms. Romanoff glared at every single person in the auditorium. She didn't like her client being fucked with. He was a good kid and just wanted a goddamn good life and she would do everything in her power to give it to him.

"Without further ado, I present to you a singer, actor, and dancer..."

The doors opened and the screams from the students at the front seemed to drown out the claps and cheers from everyone else. A tall buff man dressed in a black suit with a long mustache and ginger hair stepped through the doors. He nodded at Natasha before holding the door open, letting in a tall lean boy with silver eyes and sweeping eyelashes. He had neatly combed chocolate brown hair. Anyone who was close enough could see the golden blonde highlights in it. The boy was dressed like a regular teenager, jeans and a graphic T-shirt. He wore a friendly smile on his face as the man from before walked him towards the stage.

"Bucky Barnes!"

The cheers somehow became louder as Bucky stepped onto the stage. He gave Natasha a hug before walking towards Fury. Bucky shook hands with Principal Fury before shaking hands with Vice Principal Coulson and discreetly wiped his now sweat covered hand on his jeans. Natasha handed the microphone to Bucky who grabbed it with slightly shaky hands.

"Hey, how's everyone doing?" Hearing Bucky's voice (an accent quite similar to Natasha's), the crowd whooped with happiness and for some reason, Bucky became even more nervous. "I'm really happy to be here, um. This is my first time at a real school, uh, I was homeschooled before this and I wanted to try something new. So hopefully it won't be like hell like everyone says it is on Twitter!" Bucky chuckled and the microphone was quickly taken away from him by Natasha so he wouldn't embarrass himself. Bucky was immensely grateful for having her as an agent. After hearing a few We love you, Bucky's and Marry me, Bucky's, Natasha finally spoke.

"Bucky's first day won't be until next week, but until then we hope you enjoy your first week of school. Thank you." Natasha handed the microphone to the principal, shook his hand one last time, before guiding Bucky, along with the man with the amazing mustache, out of the auditorium. It took quite a while to quiet the auditorium down, but Principal Fury did and he said to himself with a sigh, "What have I done?"

Inside a sleek limousine, the man with the amazing mustache asked Bucky, "You sure you wanna do this?" To which Bucky replied, "It's kinda too late for that Dum Dum." Natasha Romanoff shook her head, poured herself a glass of her most finest wine (imported straight from her home in Russia), and asked herself with a sigh, "Что я наделал?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ready for your big day?" Dum Dum sticks his head out of the black SUV and smiles at Bucky, his pure white teeth peeking behind his lips. Bucky grinned back at him, gripping the straps of his backpack tightly. The truth was that Bucky wasn't ready for his first day of school. He was so nervous that he didn't even finish his sunny side up eggs with a cold glass of OJ, which was his favorite meal. Bucky didn't know a thing about school before one of his cousins gave him a crash course, telling him what to do and what not to do. Even though he felt better about knowing the rules and basics of school, he didn't feel so educated in the social part of it.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Bucky lied through his teeth before climbing in the back seat of the car. Dum Dum didn't say anything about how the passenger seat was empty, he understood that Bucky was still uncomfortable sitting in the front seats of cars. He gripped the wheel real tight when he recalled the reason why, but quickly got rid of the thought.  _The kid is safe now_.

After checking if Bucky was buckled in, Dum Dum pulled out of the large garage of the even larger mansion that Bucky's famous family lived in. Dum Dum was grateful that the family decided not to have cameras following the kid around all day. It was enough that his life was plastered on every TV in the country.  _Well, that's what having a reality TV show gets you. Absolutely no privacy._

Dum Dum frowned when he thought about the fact that Bucky never got a chance to learn what privacy was. His father, Venedikt Barnes, was well known in Russia for being an actor, director, and producer. He married the beautiful newbie actress Winnifred Hubbard only months after meeting her on a trip to America where he reeled her in, in a casino in Los Angeles. They moved back to Russia and had their first child, Natalia Alianovna Barnes, and 10 years later, Konstantin Buchanan Barnes. Venedikt made it his top priority to make his children the biggest superstars in the world, but only one met his expectations.

Bucky went on to be in a handful of commercials, movies, and television shows before he could even speak. At the young age of 4, he was already one of the most known children in Russia. When he was 6, and his sister was 16, and already had his own television show, "The Adventures of Adrik Petrov," his mother went missing. He wasn't given time to mourn nor shed a tear because his father buried him in auditions. And when his father had a heart attack and died 7 years later, when Bucky was 13 and his sister was 23, he wasn't even given a chance to blink before him and his sister were shipped off to their Aunt and Uncle's home in New York.

He only seemed to get more famous than he was in Russia after the United States fell in love with his silver eyes and thick accent when he was seen on his family's reality tv show, "The Hubbards." Dum Dum was hired as Bucky's personal bodyguard after that and Natalia became his agent after changing her name to Natasha and marrying a nice woman named Genevieve Romanov.

Since then, Bucky has become the perfect superstar, the superstar his father wanted him to be. He released music, starred in more films and shows, and widened his fan base. And he was only 17! So as Dum Dum pulled up to the kid's new school, he sent a silent prayer to the lord that Bucky would have a good day because, god, did he deserve one.

"You sure you don't need me to walk you in." Dum Dum said after seeing the crowds of people and paparazzi.

"If you don't mind." Bucky smiled guiltily. Dum Dum rolled his eyes and put on his sunglasses.

"You know I don't. Now, you know the drill. Keep your head down at all times and no talking. Not that you'll do it anyway." Dum Dum grumbled as he remembered all of those times when he specifically told Bucky to move forward and don't get distracted, but ended up dragging him away from the kid's fans as the boy tried to give as many autographs as he could. Bucky tried to look guilty, he really did. He just loved his fans so much, even the creepy ones that sent him weird letters, but he appreciated them nonetheless.

Dum Dum got out of the car first and expertly managed to not flinch when the cheers rose. He wasn't so lucky when a bra with a picture of Bucky glued on the cups nailed him in the head.  _God, I love my job,_ Dum Dum thought.

—

"They're like zoo animals." Wanda stated, incredulousness written on her face. She stood beside Gamora and Pietro, watching the paparazzi and fans wait in front of the school.

"Zoo animals? Try wild animals." Gamora replied. Pietro scoffed. He couldn't believe  _they_ were talking.

"Oh, please! You two were just freaking out on the phone last night because," Pietro made his voice higher,  _"Oh my gosh, Bucky Barnes is sooo cute! Look at his six pack, he's sooo hot!"_ Pietro squealed while fanning himself with his hand. Wanda glanced at Gamora and rolled her eyes, ready to rebuttal against her brother.

"We were not 'freaking out' last night. How'd you even know I was talking to Gamora, anyways? Were you eavesdropping again?!" Wanda hissed. The twins began to argue as Gamora sighed and rolled her eyes. Why was she always stuck with them in the morning? Oh yeah, because she's nice and decided to drive them to school because their car broke down. Gamora huffed as she tried to separate them before Pietro ended up with a scratch mark on his cheek,  _again._

"Woah! Am I walking into a Maximoff Duel? Should I get my camera?" Clint teased as he  _finally_ made his way out of the crowds of psychotic people. He really hoped that, that would die down by next week, or he was going to have to start getting to school early and he did  _not_ want to do that. He could barely wake up on time now! He glanced behind him as some of the school's security guards attempted to shoo the crowd away.  _Good luck with that,_ he snorted.

"Would you help me?" Gamora shouted as she wrapped her arms around Wanda's waist and pulled. Pietro had somehow gotten a can of soda and was now flicking Fanta at Wanda's face, which only made her more annoyed.

"Fine, fine." Clint grumbled as he made his way in between the twins.

"Okay guys, that's enough. It's way too early for this and," Clint paused in disbelief as he felt Orange Fanta come in contact with his shirt. He looked down at his shirt, which was at first purple and now a dirty brown color, "Dude, this was my favorite shirt."

Pietro shrugged guiltily, his now empty can of soda in his hand. Clint growled and leaned forward to pounce at his friend, but was stopped when screaming arose from the crowds of people that he had to escape from earlier. The four friends looked over only to see a black SUV roll up to the school. The man with the awesome mustache exited the car  _("Man, I wish I had a mustache like that." Scott muttered when the man entered through the doors of the auditorium)_ and he opened the car door as the subject of the commotion stepped out.

—

Bucky Barnes wore a simple mustard yellow T-shirt under a denim blue jacket  _(his favorite jacket)_ paired with black ripped jeans and black and white checkered Vans. He had a band the same color as his shirt around his wrist  _(a fan gave it to him exactly 3 years ago at a concert in Houston, Texas)_ and a silver chain around his neck ( _the locket his mother gave him when he was four)._ Bucky was shielded by a man with a peculiar mustache.  _Timothy Aloysius Cadwallader "Dum Dum" Dugan, 37, hired sometime after Bucky moved to America, widower._

Bucky looked over to his left and smiled and, god, was he  _beautiful._ Oh, Darcy almost melted. She couldn't believe he was actually here, right in front of her, not even 10 feet away. She could touch him if she wanted to, she just had to lean forward and a little to the left and... No! She couldn't! She remembered the scary lady's rules from yesterday. Darcy did  _not_ want to get on her bad side. She sighed, gazing at Bucky like he was her king. Oh, who was she fooling! He was her king. She made a mental note to make an edit of Bucky as a king later. Her followers would love that.

"Darcy!" She whipped her head around towards the direction her name came from and saw Clint, Pietro, Wanda, and Gamora. She frowned and turned back towards Bucky, only to find him gone, lost in the crowd.  _No!_

"Darcy, come on! We're gonna be late if we don't get in the school now!" Darcy growled and marched towards her friends. Clint smirked when he spotted the frown on her face.

"Aw, did you lose your husband in the pack of crazed wolves?" Clint sniggered, but Darcy just made sure to knock her shoulder against his when she stomped past him. Clint tutted.

"Now that's no way to treat a friend." He said, fake disapproval laced in his voice as the rest of Darcy's friends followed her. Darcy heard Clint let out a hiss not even 10 seconds later.

"Jeez, no need to get violent. I was joking." He said. Darcy smirked and walked into the school.

—

The bell rung as students rushed to get to class. Bucky let out a tired sigh and frowned.

"Great, it's my first day and I'm already late." Bucky grumbled. Dum Dum patted him on the shoulder before saying his goodbyes and leaving the school. It took awhile to get the students inside the school and the paparazzi away, and Bucky had to wait through it all.

The halls were now empty and quiet. The floors were littered with forgotten paper and skid marks from the shoes of late students. Bucky looked at the chipped blue paint on the lockers as he made his way to the main office. Some had writing on them. Amused from seeing a drawing of a penis on a random locker, Bucky walked faster to the office, eager to see more. He had never actually been in a school before, never attended one because he was taught by the best tutors his father could pay for. Now that he was dead, Bucky could go to an actual school.  _Now that he's dead, I can do a lot of things,_ Bucky thought. He also thought about how any other son would be devastated that their father was dead, but then again, not everyone had Venedikt Barnes as a father.

Bucky walked into the main office, nervous as could be. There was lady with brown eyes and blonde hair, holding a small compact mirror in front of her, and sitting at the front desk. The neckline of her tight blue dress was cut low and she continued to fiddle with her makeup even when Bucky let out a dry, fake cough.

"Um, excuse me, ma'am?" Bucky said timidly. The woman hummed, but otherwise didn't pay any attention to Bucky.

"I was told to come here because I'm new and, uh, kind of like a special case, I guess?" Bucky stuttered out. He let out a relieved breath when the lady finally looked at him. Her eyes widened when she saw him and she instantly put down her mirror.

"Mr. Barnes! Oh, um, hi! I am so sorry. Yes, uh, you are a special case. Definitely a special case, indeed." She stumbled over her words as she fumbled with some papers on her desk until she remembered the exact directions that were given to her by Principal Fury the day before.

"Um, yes, I'm supposed to direct you to the principal's office," She turned her head to point to where it was before hesitating and standing up, "You know what, how about I just take you there instead?"

Bucky didn't get a chance to answer before the woman rushed from behind the desk and right beside him. She gave him a bright smile before making her way to a door behind the front desk. Bucky followed her, keeping his gaze on her bright red heels until the lady opened the door in front of them.

"Mr. Fury, Mr. Barnes has arrived." The lady said sweetly as Bucky peeked at his new principal from behind her.

"Yes, thank you, Miss Everhart." Principal Fury said, silently dismissing her. Miss Everhart gave Bucky one last tooth filled smile before exiting the room, leaving the boy alone with the principal. She thought as she left, "So much better than being a journalism teacher."

"Please, sit down, Mr. Barnes. We'll start off fast since you're already missing your homeroom right now. Your classes were already picked beforehand and all you need to do now is find out where they are, which shouldn't be too hard. If you're having any trouble, ask a teacher or student for help. I'll quickly show you where your locker is and how to open it and then I'll walk you to your first class. I know this is all overwhelming right now, but it'll get better." Fury handed the boy his schedule and just as fast as Bucky walked in the room, they walked out. Bucky sighed (he seemed to be doing that a lot) as he tried to open his locker for the second time. This was going to be a long day.

—

Dr. Helen Cho is a well known geneticist. She's worked with many different people all over the world, some famous, some not. She has 7 PhD's and many different awards, one from the president himself. She could have any job she wanted and still be rich as hell and all she could think now, as a paper ball came flying towards her head, was _, "Why, oh, why didn't I listen to my son, Amadeus, when he told me becoming a high school biology teacher was the wrong move?"_

"Banner, Bruce?"

"Here!"

"Barnes, Bucky?"

The noise in the classroom rose as they heard the name. Helen didn't know if the famous boy being in her homeroom was a good thing or a bad thing. One thing she did know was that he wasn't here, so she put an A for absent and continued to read out names.

"Carter, Shar-"

There was a knock at the door and Helen let out a groan. "What now?"

She opened the door and her eyes widened. "Mr. Barnes! How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm fine, Ms...um Cho?" Bucky said, uncertainty painted clear in his voice. Mr. Fury had to leave him while they were halfway from the classroom (something about a cat named Goose escaping his office?), so he had to figure out the rest of the way by himself.

"Yes, welcome to your homeroom." Helen opened the door wider in order to let Bucky in the classroom. As soon as he stepped in the class the noise stopped and Helen found it unbelievable.  _All it took was a teenage heartthrob._

"Oh my god, he's here. He's  _actually_ here!" Someone whispered from the back of the classroom. This seemed to be some sort of trigger because immediately after it was said, everyone began yelling all at once. One girl even fell out of her seat, but neither Helen nor Bucky knew if she passed out or was just really clumsy.

"Settle down, everyone! I hope you all remember Mrs. Romanov's rules?" Helen managed to quiet the classroom enough to get Bucky situated in the only free seat in the class which was on the far right of the classroom and directly beside the window. Helen changed erased the A from her attendance sheet and changed it to present. She snorted quietly and shook her head.  _Today is going to be a hell of a day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little background info for Bucky in this chapter. Also, did you guys recognize Miss Everhart?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: homophobic slurs

Homeroom was only 30 minutes, 20 because Bucky was late, but it felt like hours. People looked at Bucky every chance they got. Every time someone caught his eye, he smiled at them politely because he was simply too nice to do anything that counted as rude. So, Bucky watched as a boy had a mini heart attack after giving him a picture perfect smile and prayed in his mind that, that would change sometime in the year. But, as Bucky was praying, horror struck him in the face with a bat quite like the one in Stranger Things. What if his other teachers were like his classmates, love struck and gooey eyed every time they saw him? He hoped all his teachers were like Ms. Cho who was pretty calm around him. After he finally returned from being stuck in his mind and thoughts, Bucky tried to find something else to do other than fuck with his new classmates' hearts.

Bucky didn't really have anything to do in homeroom and no one to talk to either. He supposed this was the reason he was there in the first place, to make friends his own age, other than famous teenage heartthrobs, though most of them were fake anyways, they had let fame get to their heads, so he couldn't count them as real friends (except for _One Fucking Direction_ , god he still shook in their presence, even after  _Harry Goddamn Styles_  took his hand into his own and told him that they would always be friends).  So, with new found confidence, Bucky turned to his left and greeted the person next to him with a friendly smile.

-

Bruce sucked in a breath when  _Bucky Barnes_ said, "Hi, I'm Bucky!" to him. Bruce Banner. The biggest science nerd in the school,  except for Jane Foster, god, she lived and breathed science. Bruce wasn't any good when talking to people. Hell, he could barely talk to his friends, who had to, on multiple occasions, tell him that they were in fact his friends and that he could talk to them about anything and blah, blah, blah. Bruce didn't hear the rest because he was busy thinking about Stephen and Wong and how he had  _left_  them. He thought about what would happen if he had left his friends like he left Stephen and Wong. Would he be so engrossed in science that he could barely look up from his experiment to greet his friends, to say a simple hello, just like how Jane Foster is now? Bruce shook his head to get rid of those thoughts.  _Right, a superstar just said hi to him._  "Do something!" his brain shouted.  For 30 seconds (yes, Bruce did count) everything was silent until he finally stuttered out a response.

"Um, hi. I'm Banner Bruce. I mean Banner is my last name, not my first name. I meant to say Bruce Banner, but I was just nervous. I mean I still am nervous, but-" Bruce stopped once he realized he was rambling and blushed when Bucky laughed softly.

"It's okay Banner Bruce. There's no need to be nervous."

This only seemed to make Bruce blush even more as the red traveled from his neck to his cheeks. The embarrassment grew along with the rosy red of his cheeks. Bruce was desperate to talk about anything but his mild anxiety issues,  so he said the  first thing that popped into his mind.

"So, this all must be so weird for you. I mean, because you said you've never been to a school before at the, um, assembly." Bruce stammered.

"Yeah it is. Well, my cousin told me about school, mostly rules and stuff. By the way, do teachers really spank students?" Now it was Bruce's turn to laugh, and gosh did he  _laugh._ He laughed away his surprise of being asked that question by the boy that made one of his closest friends literally collapse ("Jesus, what is my life?" he said while helping Scott lift Darcy from the cafeteria floor again).

"No, no, that was like back in the 1950's! They don't do that anymore," Bucky sighed in relief, "Only in some schools." Bucky's eyes widened as Bruce laughed harder. His laughs caused two girls in front of them to turn around and once they saw Bucky's horrified face and Bruce's smile that gave the Cheshire Cat a run for his money, they set their heated gazes on the latter.

"Don't laugh at him, freak!" One girl shouted. The room grew completely silent as the second girl opened her mouth.

"He looks horrified! What the hell did you say to him, sicko?"

"Why are you even talking to him? He will never be friends with a faggot like you!"

Bruce shrunk back and Bucky wondered where Ms. Cho was. He looked up only to see an empty desk. He sighed and glanced at the two girls. He hated bullies, ever since one of them decided to hurl rocks at him and the other kids in the neighborhood when Nat was nice enough to walk them to the park when his schedule was clear of auditions and meetings. He did a lot of campaigns and commercials on bullying, talked a great deal about it and what to do if it was happening to you. He even collaborated with an artist and wrote a song about it. He spoke about homophobia and discrimination against LGBTQ+. All of those commercials were telling him to go get a teacher, go get Ms. Cho, but it was anger that told him to say something. He liked Bruce. Bruce was nice and adorably shy, and looked so hurt because these girls called him something he was not, because these girls were bullying him and Bucky did not like it one bit.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm only horrified because of the sound of your voice." Bucky smiled, his voice dripping pseudo kindness. Bruce glanced at him along with the girls and every other person in the room, shock etched on their faces.

"If you think you are going to get away with bullying my friend or anyone else, then you are mistaken. Try to keep your irrelevant comments to yourselves, especially when I'm around because I won't hesitate to say something, and as much as I love embarrassing people like you, I just don't have time for it. But, listen closely. If you ever call Bruce a freak or any other ridiculous name again, if you even mutter the word 'faggot' to anyone, I will clear my schedule for an entire week just to personally make your lives miserable, you know, kinda like how you make everyone else's lives miserable by just opening your mouths. Okay?"

Okay, so maybe he was a little harsh. But he hated that people were just so cruel and he hated that nobody stepped in to help. When one of the girls said the word 'faggot', all he could hear were people screaming it at him. He was finally given permission by his management to pick his own outfit to a premiere of one of his many movies (which is actually pretty big when you have to send anything you want to post on Instagram or favorite on Twitter to your PR manager) and decided to wear something similar to a see-through bodysuit complete with glitter and nail polish. Needless to say, there were a few people who thought it inappropriate and utterly  _gay._ Now, Bucky didn't have anything against gay people, but he thought that just because he liked stuff that were deemed feminine by society, did not mean he was gay, even though he  _was_  quite gay, bisexual actually. Bucky just didn't see how it was any of, well, anyone's business. It's  _his_ sexuality, not there's. Why did it matter if he liked both girls and boys or liked to wear glittery things or wear nail polish? Oh right! Because it  _didn't_.

That wasn't the first time he witnessed homophobia. He saw it back in Russia, where Nat and him bundled up in thick jackets and hats and scarves. Where they built snowmen in their enormous front lawn, next to their equally rich neighbors. Where they saw the nice boy, who baked them chocolate cakes and waved hello when he spotted them, who wasn't even sixteen, get thrown out of his home by his father  _("Педик! Не возвращайся!")._ When Nat led him back into their own home, she tried to hide it, but Bucky could see the fear inside her eyes. He could remember Nat crying in a room that was entirely too large, looking small in the middle of a pure white Queen sized mattress. He remembered feeling guilty because he didn't know how to comfort her, didn't know why she was muttering, "Not homosexual," over and over under her breath. He found out later, when his father was dead, and they were learning new things in an entire different continent, that she was afraid of disappointing their father even more than she already had. Because she kissed a girl down the street from them, two days after their mother died. Because she dreamt of seeing a beautiful lady dressed in white, walking down the aisle, of having an average house in a nice neighborhood, sitting on a couch and trying to soothe her wife's nerves before driving down to the adoption center. She dreamt of a little girl rushing toward the front door because her Uncle Bucky was visiting. If Bucky thought harder, blocked out the noise around him, he could hear the sound of a high pitched voice, yelling to her two mothers that her uncle had brought her a new teddy bear.

So yes, Bucky was a bit harsh on the two girls, but he was sick of ignorant people and their ignorant words. He was sick of being hurt because of something as simple as liking someone of the same sex. Bucky looked the girls straight in their eyes, willing them to say something, so he could fire back just as fast, so he could get his feelings off his chest. He didn't notice when Ms. Cho came back into the room and he didn't notice when the bell rang, but he did notice when Bruce smiled at him brightly. And he thought with a smile of his own that he had told off two homophobic jerks and made his own friend on his first day of school by himself in just twenty minutes.

-

**Meanwhile in Banner Bruce's mind.**

Oh my god.  
Oh my god.  
Oh my god.  
Oh my god.  
Oh my god.  
Oh my god.  
Badass.  
Badass.  
Badass.  
Badass.  
Badass.  
Badass.

-

When Steve heard that Bucky Barnes was coming to his school, he thought that there would be minor freak outs across the school, maybe a few screams here and there. He didn't, however, think that there would be utter  _chaos_. Gosh, if it wasn't chaotic before, it sure was now after news spread that the singer himself put two girls in their place for calling Bruce Banner a faggot and a freak. Sure, Steve was glad those girls didn't get away with being jerks, but it didn't help Steve's feelings toward Bucky. He couldn't lie about it.  _Steve Rogers did not like Bucky Barnes._ Spoiled and rich assholes who love bragging about the money spilling out of their pockets, Steve hated them. He hated driving past neighborhoods with huge houses with things inside that he couldn't have. And Bucky lived in one of those houses. Bucky has fancy cars and designer clothes. The newest phones, the best laptops, hell, he even has the best workers polishing his floors, the bastard has everything he ever wished for and all he did was say a few lines, sing a few lyrics, mediocre things that anyone could do. And it doesn't matter that Steve has all of Bucky's songs saved on his phone or that he has watched a couple (all) of his movies (even the ones in Russian) because it was purely for entertainment. All of Steve's friends seemed to love Bucky being here. They only talked about him. Sharon even devised a plan to invite him to sit with her and the rest of the group at lunch. Steve hated the attention his friends were giving Bucky. They had more important things to be worried about, like, you know,  _school work_. 

"Daydreaming 'bout Bucky Barnes?"

Steve jumped in his seat and lifted his head. Sam stood in front of his desk, a smirk on his face. Steve glanced behind his best friend's body and saw that everyone was filing out of the room. It was only then did he notice what Sam had said and he let out a snort.

"C'mon, man. What's your problem with him, anyways?" Sam asked while Steve gathered his things. They made their way out of the class and to their first class as Steve tried to figure out a way to change the subject.

"I can't believe Ms. Hill is assigning us essays so early in the year." Steve said, pointedly looking away from Sam.

"Yeah, it's unbelievable. Now stop trying to change the subject, man."

Steve sighed. He really didn't want to talk about Bucky Barnes or anything to do with him. He prayed that he didn't have any classes with the guy. Steve would have to kill himself if he had to sit next to him, or worse, be his partner.

"I'm not trying to change the subject." Steve said indignantly. Sam looked at him, unamused and in disbelief. "Okay, so I'm trying to change the subject, but it's for a good reason. I have a very good reason."

"I'm waiting." Sam said and crossed his arms. He put on his 'Tell Me Everything Because I'm Your Best Friend' face and Steve almost broke.  _Almost_. But before Sam could try to persuade him even more, the warning bell rang and Steve did a small victory dance in his head.

"Saved by the bell."

The two friends quickly made their way to class because they're actually good students and don't like being scolded at by their teachers. Before entering the classroom, Sam made Steve swear that he would tell him why he despised the only person Sam would turn gay for and Steve swore he would with crossed fingers behind his back. The two stepped in the classroom and it took only thirty seconds for them to step right back out.

"Why is Ms. Hill singing karaoke with Bucky Barnes while wearing a bright pink feather boa?" Sam asked, wide eyed and completely confused.

"Why can't I just have a normal school year? I mean, I though bizarre school years were only reserved for Harry Potter." Steve replied, shaking his head. It was only his first day and Bucky was already changing everything normal about school. Steve sighed, another thing to add to his list of things he hated about Bucky Barnes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Педик! Не возвращайся! - Freak! Do not come back!
> 
> -
> 
> Sorry this took so long, guys. I got stuck on some things and just had a bad case of writer's block, but I finally finished! Also, take a look at these covers I made for the book on Wattpad!
> 
> https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/735356656/images/15a49bd61de98008561130902213.jpg
> 
> https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/734057605/images/15a48f744798de1163974005147.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I don't speak Russian. I depend on a random translator online. 😊 I hope you like the book so far!
> 
> Also, should I pair Loki and Mantis together? Or Harley and Peter?


End file.
